


Fantasiatale Timeline Malfunction #38

by zumibee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Friendship, He needs comfort, I suck at tags, It is, OR IS IT, One Shot, Sans is not okay, and lowkey fluff, everything here is a mess, lowkey angst, move along now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumibee/pseuds/zumibee
Summary: With the sudden disappearance of monsters, it seems everyone has forgotten except for him.Why was he the only one left? Why is he the only one here?
Kudos: 8





	Fantasiatale Timeline Malfunction #38

As the rain started to pour and faint footsteps can be heard through the small crowd to seek shelter, the chatters subsided while the droplets of water grew into a heavy shower. Some people began to unfold their umbrella to shelter themselves and prevent their clothes from getting soak as they stand and wait patiently for the bus, while they mind their own businesses.

So was he, unmoving while he stares at his own reflection of the little puddle formed by the rain below him, he felt lost and stood there as his hood shade his features, clothes clutching onto him reminding how soaked they are, seeing that he was in a trance at the sight of a slight drop of rain that made the puddle dance in circles of rhythm, while the dreary sky made the place seem so bleak and dull with its fading colors he pondered,

'strange..' is what he thought as he scanned the crowd

People didn't seem bothered at the fact that he's the only monster roaming on the surface. His brows furrowed as his soul throbbed in pain once again.

he really is.. all alone this time.

Frisk, Chara, and even Asriel the only people that remembers the reset, and timelines are nowhere to be seen and that is the same with the others, including his brother, Papyrus. Normally, he would have thought of this as a well-elaborated prank, and he did that is until Toriel's little small cafe and Grillby's bar were replaced by trees or houses.

It was as if they didn't exist.

Houses, or relatively connected to them like picture frames and diaries are erased in existence.

And it's already been four days since that event, he never accepted it and still search for them in hopes to actually find them without an ounce of sleep. Helplessness and false hope clutch onto him as he sobs during the night that became his hour of darkness. fuck, it was like a reset but at the same time not. He must really be going insane that even in this predicament there were no monsteroids that saunter on the streets like the genocidal creature they were.

He laid on his bed looking at the ceiling while the silence accompanied him mockingly. Just as his hope started to diminish something clicked on him. He really just almost _**f o r g o t**_ someone. And that scared him. But he was still on focus, focus on his objective as hope trickled back in him

so now here he is, at the bus stop. waiting.

Staring at his tired reflection with his eyes that looked worn out and dim, he frowned, after all, who could sleep soundly to that. The bus sure is taking its time and not to his liking, he tried waiting a little more biting his hand as his pinpricks dart to the side ever so often,

'ThisIsn'tHelping thisisn't helping this isn't helping at all' he cursed himself, deciding to go over there by foot, as he ran,

The grass rustle beneath his shoes softly as the faint street noises of the vehicles reverberate, he seems to be unaware of all that which was clearly unlike him, but I can't blame him though his main focus right now was to go and see her.

\--------

He hesitated for a short while, catching up his breathe as the rain died down, knocking at her doorstep his shoulders tensed as it creaked open, its...

_Cindy._

she's here, she's still here.. His shoulders slumped in relief as she looked at him confused ~~something was off~~ he takes down his hood and told her that it's him but she doesn't seem to recognize

...

of course she doesn't, she doesn't know anything. How stupid was he to actually think she'd remember.. But at least even in these circumstances or timeline, she's still here in this house. And that was enough, relief took over him whole and so did his tiredness, she seems to be talking and looking concerned, but that all came muffled to him, as he looked down at his hands not even realizing himself that he was trembling, he did just run, so I suppose.

Everything and everyone is forgotten and the only one left was him. And the only one he could lean on right now was her. The one that knew but has forgotten.

"..I need a place to hide"

**Author's Note:**

> this story is actually inspired by a song.  
> https://youtu.be/W12G8aqBpZ4


End file.
